


Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 - À l'impasse du Tisseur

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kid!Severus, Mother's Day, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Recueil d'OS] Le petit Severus a un cadeau pour sa mère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spécial Fête des Mères 2014 - À l'impasse du Tisseur

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :/
> 
> Je sais que nous sommes loin de la fête des mères 2015, et que celle de 2014 est depuis longtemps passée, mais je tenais à déterrer ces vieux textes xD

Le petit Severus, pas plus haut que trois pommes, s'avança vers sa mère, qui s'affairait dans la minuscule cuisine comme à son habitude. Le garçonnet tenait quelque chose caché derrière son dos : son cadeau pour la fête des Mères. Il espérait que cela ferait plaisir à Eileen, même s'il ne s'agissait de rien d'extravagant, au vu de leur maigre fortune.

La mère se tourna vers son fils, et lui sourit.

\- Que me veux-tu Severus ? le questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- C'est pour toi maman, fit le petit garçon de sa voix d'enfant en dévoilant son cadeau.

Eileen tendit la main vers l'objet. C'était un petit cadre avec une photo sorcière glissée à l'intérieur.

Et la photo n'était rien de moins que l'un des rares souvenirs rappellant à Eileen qu'elle avait été une sorcière. C'était elle, posant entre ses deux parents, le jour de la remise de ses diplômes.

La jeune femme fut secouée d'un sanglot. Le petit Severus s'en inquiéta.

\- Il te plaît pas mon cadeau ? se désola l'enfant.

Eileen attrapa son fils dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre elle.

\- Au contraire, mon chéri, le rassura-t-elle, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir.


End file.
